


【巍澜】蛛丝AU（27）

by 707130978sakura



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707130978sakura/pseuds/707130978sakura





	【巍澜】蛛丝AU（27）

【巍澜】蛛丝AU（27）

（27）  
也不知道自己晕了多久，赵云澜醒了过来，眼皮沉重，他记得自己是在他家小巍给他弄好安全带之后，于是他便也懒得睁开，闻到周围都是清冷的黄泉花香他便更加放松下来，更加懒得睁眼了，直接在黑暗里一边反省着自己被信任之人暗算的事，一边想着一会儿得怎样才能安抚的住自己那位爱吃飞醋的主……  
哎，不对啊，赵云澜发现了身体上的触感有些不对，身下不是家里柔软的床铺，身上也没有睡衣柔软的触感……  
赵云澜猛地睁开眼睛，结果还是一片黑暗，而且眼周有束缚感，上好料子的触感让赵云澜想到这可能是沈巍今日戴的那条领带，这领带还是今天自己亲手帮沈巍打的，那柔软的触感至今自己还记得呢，毕竟当时赵云澜自己还在想晚上干脆就用这条领带和沈巍玩点不一样的，呵呵，结果，现在却是作用在自己身上了。  
赵云澜在这会儿越来越清醒，凭着将近20年的训练和那些年在边境的打拼的经验，他发觉自己正坐在椅子上，除了眼睛上的领带以外，手腕也被束缚在椅背后面，皮革的触感提示着赵云澜，这个很难解开，双脚脚腕被束缚在椅子腿的上方，双腿则被迫打的很开，身上除了一件大敞着的衬衫之外别无他物，他略微动了动手腕，一阵拉扯感袭上手腕和脚腕——好吧，自己只想着用领带稍稍玩玩，结果他家宝贝儿直接给他来了个SM大全套，哦，还不算，可千万别来那种，自己可没有那个嗜好呀，难道，难道小巍有吗？  
赵云澜这边满脑子想着些有的没的的黄色废料，一会儿放松，一会儿惊吓，一会儿无奈，一会儿兴奋的，脸上的表情那叫一个色彩纷呈，根本没分一点注意力到对面，沈巍压抑着自己想要把对面这个不怕死的人拆吃入腹的暴虐感，端着红酒杯坐在赵云澜对面不远处的沙发里一边配着淡淡的雪山竹染花香抿着杯中红酒一边慢慢欣赏着灯光下那具令人把持不住的酮体，像个悄无声息看着猎物自己在蛛网上挣扎的猎人蜘蛛，想着今天这具身体竟然被其他男人搂在怀里，他就气的很，真想把那个叫祁昀的再抓回来废掉那条胳膊。  
只是，此时赵云澜正好醒了，动动这里动动那里的，正在努力搞清楚自己的状况，沈巍马上就把那些乱七八糟的人和事扔到九霄云外去了，开玩笑，现在什么能比得上面前的活色生香啊。  
赵云澜的视觉被封锁——这条领带是前些日子自己送给沈巍的生日礼物，料子不仅柔软细腻，现在发现竟然还十分的遮光，呵呵，自己选的礼物——同时倒是让他的其他感觉提升了好几个敏感度，黄泉花香的信息素虽冷，但是到了他身边却是恰到好处的舒爽，但是这被绑在凳子上被迫打开双腿这事可真不是什么很舒服的事情，他的腿都要麻掉了，而且他敏感的感觉到沈巍应该是坐在他的对面，因为那个灼热的视线如有实质，简直都要把他盯出两个窟窿来，在他身上上下抚摸、舔舐，再加上春药的药效还没退，赵云澜就在还没有被任何人的碰触下，靠着自己的脑补，小小澜就有抬头的意思，即使赵云澜这样脸皮厚比长城，说话骚到没边的人都觉得十分的难为情，但是坐在对面的沈巍却还是没什么动作。  
他在等，作为猎人蜘蛛他在等一个最好的时机。  
“小巍、巍巍、宝贝媳妇，你也欣赏够了吧，就这样把老公我晾在这也不是回事呀！”赵云澜又扭了扭身子，想要调整一下自己的坐姿，时间有点长了，感觉不太舒服，但是，此时这个坐姿还真是不好动，赵云澜别扭的动了动，椅子就“嘎吱嘎吱”的晃悠起来，差点儿没直接和地面来个亲密接触。  
随着越来越馥郁的黄泉花香，温热的触感覆了过来，沈巍擎住了赵云澜欲倒的身子并伸出左手掐住他的下巴，强迫他抬起脸，赵云澜也不知道是出于什么原因，就在此时他伸出艳红的小舌舔了一下自己并不是十分干燥的唇，到是成功引得沈巍不自觉的加重了力道。  
“嘶……亲爱的，你这也太辣了点，都把老公弄疼了，这么想要我？”  
不知死活，这是沈巍此时内心所想。  
然而我们英俊潇洒、玉树临风、风流倜傥、英明神武的赵云澜、昆仑君，此时就像是双商下线了一般完全没有发觉自己是怎样在沈巍发狂的边缘疯狂试探……  
“媳妇你说我最近是不是被你养的太好了，我发现我都不会居安思危了，而且身手都菜了的感觉，这可不是什么好事啊！”  
沈巍又不说话，赵云澜只好自己尬聊，不过也不知道赵云澜脑子里在想些什么，竟然可以在这种状态下还想这些（大家可以想象一下，全身几乎可以说是赤裸裸的，身上那件半掉不掉的衬衫只是增加了点情趣罢了，被人捆绑在椅子上，双腿大开，肉穴都可以让人看得清清楚楚的，多旖旎色情的场景呀，偏昆仑君就像是平常一样还能和人尬聊，我都想一鞭子抽醒他!），沈巍被他气得直咬后槽牙，硬生生忍住了打人的冲动，但还是忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“我说过没有，祁昀不可信，让你注意点，你呢？你就那么大大方方站在他身边，毫无防备的把后背暴露给那个人，赵云澜，你到底知不知道危险二字怎么写！”说完，沈巍松了钳制着赵云澜下巴的手，到是让毫无防备的的赵云澜差点儿又向后仰倒。  
不同于赵云澜，沈巍并不喜欢乱叫昵称，手机电话簿里输入的赵云澜的名字是阿澜（为了能在电话簿中排第一位，赵云澜自己输入的。），平时却更喜欢叫他云澜，而真生气的时候就会变成最开始的称呼，直接全名警告。  
赵云澜听着沈巍直接喊他全名，就知道他家大美人这次是真生气了，上次这样的时候还是那次自己私自在身体虚弱的时候处理徐家的事，然后赵云澜就迎来了可怕的禁欲期，这可让赵云澜差点儿没憋坏了。  
这可不行，身边放着一个活色生香的大大美人，自己却动不得吃不得这事儿可万万使不得呀！  
“不是，宝贝儿，你听我说，我不是，我没有，我只是……”  
“啊！”还没等赵云澜为自己的失误开始辩解，胸口左边的乳首就感受一种冰冷的刺痛，带着点冰冷的水汽，让赵云澜忍不住痉挛呻吟出声。  
“我去，嘶，宝贝儿，我说你这玩的是什么？”  
“红酒冰桶里的冰。”  
“哦，确实，挺冰的…….不是，你拿这个干什么呀！”那冰块实在太过冰冷，而乳首那边又是他的敏感带，冰冷的刺痛感不断的刺激着他，而沈巍则是沉默不语，只是专心的用指尖捻着那一小块冰晶，仔细的沿着赵云澜右侧的乳首边缘打转，间或靠近中间的红心，惹来赵云澜的一阵颤抖和小声呜咽或是一小声尖叫。  
赵云澜的体温向来都比沈巍高很多，在体温的作用下，那一块冰晶不多时便全都化作冰水顺着好看的腹肌线条渐渐下滑，最后隐于花丛后面的蜜穴。  
赵云澜有些受不住这冰冷的刺激，一方面感叹自家媳妇太会玩，一方面又有点享受，所以一面忍不住颤抖呻吟，一方面却不叫停，只是这冰化完他还是受不了一般的在那大口喘着气。  
“咔啷”是冰桶中冰块与冰块之间撞击的清脆声音，赵云澜的背脊瞬间绷直，这冰桶离得如此之近，让赵云澜的神经都快要绷断了，他这会儿有点恐慌，他知道沈巍生气了，但是没想到沈巍会这样生气。  
鉴于现在的状况，赵云澜虽然有了一定的觉悟，毕竟和沈巍的性事一直都是痛并快乐着的那种，但是，沈巍一向待他温柔，从未真心强迫，只是这次……  
他突然有点恐慌，不知道沈巍还会做什么。


End file.
